The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for monitoring a condition inside a body cavity.
Information regarding the conditions inside a body cavity in a patient, such as a human, can be very helpful to a physician treating the patient. For example, it is desirable to monitor intercranial pressure to look for problems such as hemorrhaging and tumors. As another example, it is also desirable to monitor the pressure inside various blood vessels in the human body to help determine if a problem, such as stenosis or an aneurysm, exists.
In the case of an aneurysm, which is typically initially diagnosed using known imaging techniques, a variety of endoluminal grafts been developed to repair the aneurysm. An endoluminal graft can be introduced into a blood vessel through an open surgical procedure or through a minimally invasive, catheter-based delivery system. The endoluminal graft is placed in the blood vessel so that it isolates the aneurysm and provides a new lumen for the blood to flow through. Following placement of an endoluminal graft, it is desirable to monitor pressure between the aneurysm sac and the graft to look for endoleakage around the graft which could cause the blood vessel to rupture. Using conventional pressure measurement equipment, such pressure data is typically only able to be gathered during surgery.
Microelectromechanical systems, or MEMS, refers to a class of miniature electromechanical components and systems that are fabricated using techniques originally developed for fabricating microelectronics. MEMS devices, such as pressure sensors and strain gauges, manufactured using microfabrication and micromachining techniques can exhibit superior performance compared to their conventionally built counterparts, and are resistant to failure due to fatigue, corrosion, etc. Further, due to their extremely small size, MEMS devices can be utilized to perform functions in unique applications, such as the human body, that were not previously feasible using conventional devices.
The present invention is an apparatus for monitoring a condition in a body cavity. The apparatus comprises at least one sensor for insertion into a body cavity. The at least one sensor generates a signal in response to a condition inside the body cavity. At least one telemetric device is operatively coupled with the at least one sensor. The at least one telemetric device is operable to receive the signal from the at least one sensor and to transmit an electromagnetic (EMF) signal dependent upon the signal. The at least one telemetric device includes at least one coil member extending from the at least one telemetric device. The at least one coil member engages the body cavity to secure the at least one telemetric device in the body cavity.
According to one feature of the invention, the apparatus further comprises a compliant enclosure surrounding the at least one sensor and the at least one telemetric device.
According to another feature of the invention, the apparatus further comprises an external monitoring unit for receiving the EMF signal.
According to yet another feature of the invention, the apparatus further comprises an external power unit for inductively energizing the at least one telemetric device.
According to still another feature of the invention, the apparatus comprises a plurality of sensors and a corresponding plurality of telemetric devices that together form a sensor network.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the at least one coil member comprises a plurality of coils extending in different directions.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the at least one coil member is operatively coupled with the at least one telemetric device and functions as an antenna for transmitting the EMF signal.
The present invention additionally provides an apparatus for monitoring a condition in a body cavity. The apparatus comprises at least one sensor for insertion into a body cavity. The at least one sensor generates a signal in response to a condition inside the body cavity. At least one telemetric device is operatively coupled with the at least one sensor. The at least one telemetric device is operable to receive the signal from the at least one sensor and to transmit an electromagnetic (EMF) signal dependent upon the signal. The at least one telemetric device includes at least one coil member that is extendable inside the body cavity to minimize migration of the at least one telemetric device.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for monitoring pressure inside an aneurysm sac. The apparatus comprises at least one pressure sensor for insertion into the aneurysm sac. The at least one pressure sensor generates an output signal in response to and indicative of the pressure inside the aneurysm sac. At least one telemetric device is operatively coupled with the at least one pressure sensor. The at least one telemetric device is operable to receive the output signal from the at least one pressure sensor and to transmit an EMF signal dependent upon the output signal. The at least one telemetric device includes at least one coil member extending from the at least one telemetric device. The at least one coil member engages the aneurysm sac to secure the at least one telemetric device in the aneurysm sac.
The present invention also provides a method for monitoring a condition in an internal body cavity. A sensor is provided for generating an output signal in response to and indicative of a condition inside the body cavity. A telemetric device is provided for receiving the output signal from the sensor and transmitting an EMF signal dependent upon the output signal. The sensor and the telemetric device are encapsulated in a compliant enclosure to form a transducer assembly. At least one coil member is connected with the transducer assembly. The at least one coil member projects from the compliant enclosure. The transducer assembly is inserted into a body cavity. The transducer assembly is attached to the body cavity with the at least one coil member. The EMF signal from the sensor is then monitored and transmitted by the telemetric device.
The present invention further provides a method for monitoring a condition in an internal body cavity. A sensor is provided for generating an output signal in response to and indicative of a condition inside the body cavity. A telemetric device is provided for receiving the output signal from the sensor and transmitting an EMF signal dependent upon the output signal. The sensor and the telemetric device are encapsulated in a compliant enclosure to form a transducer assembly. At least one coil member is connected with the transducer assembly. The at least one coil member is extendable from the compliant enclosure inside a body cavity. The transducer assembly is inserted into a body cavity. The at least one coil member is extended inside the body cavity to minimize migration of the transducer assembly in the body cavity. The EMF signal from the sensor is then monitored and transmitted by the telemetric device.